In Our Maid We Trust
by Homestuck-fanfics
Summary: What happens when Hikaru and Kaorus new maid is also their classmate? Fun and alot of trouble! HikaruxOcxKaoru other pairings later


Madison sighed as she looked up at the Hitachiin mansion. Her father some how got her a Job here after they moved to Japan form America. He had gotten a job at Ouran academy as a foreign language teacher and wanted Madison to get a job that way she could start meeting people and making friends. She didn't understand how becoming a maid would help with it but she didn't argue with him when he had informed her about it. In reality she was actually kind of happy that she got the Job. She had a job back when they lived in America, and she actually liked having something to do when she wasn't studying for school. Her father also talked with the school board and after having her take some enter exams, which she passed with flying colors, the school offered her a scholarship. Her father was thrilled to have her going to the same school he worked at. Of course they had to ask the school board for permission for her to have a job and they agreed. That is how she got to where she was now. Her dad had ask the school board if they knew if anybody would be willing the hire her and they told him how the Hitachiin's were looking for a new maid.

Madison lifted her hand and knocked on the door. She was nervous since this was her first real Job in Japan. The door swung open and a pair of black hair twin maids stood in the opening. Madison bowed slightly.

"H-Hello... I'm Madison Williams and I am here to start working..." She exclaimed as he stood up straight again. They nodded and told her to follow them to the staffroom. Once they were there the twins handed her a maid outfit that matched theirs and showed her where she could get changed. Madison slipped into the maid dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't a fan of dresses, she even opted out of wearing the female school uniform because of it! She sighed and smoothed down the front as she exited the changing room. She wasn't paying attention and ended up bumping into an orange hair teenage boy. Madison quickly bowed and apologized.

"I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! Please forgive me!" The boy only chuckled and looked down at her. Madison was short for her age so he had some height to him.

"That's alright." He said with a smile. "I'm Kaoru. And you must be new here. What's your name?" He asked while tilting his head.

"It's Madison Williams sir..." She blushed slightly. She found this boy rather attractive and the way he smiled at her just made her flush a brighter pink. He smirked slightly and lean closed, slightly lifting her chin with his finger.

"Madison~ Such a pretty name for a pretty girl, tell me Madison where are you from?" He seemed to purr as Madison blushed more. She never thought that in this line of work that this would ever happen.

"A-America sir..." She stuttered. She wasn't use to this kind of attention. Back in America boys usually didn't really show affection to her, due to the fact that she usual dressed as a boy and looked like a boy with her short, silver hair, which she had pulled back with two red pins that matched her unusual crimson colored eyes.

"America huh? Far away from home aren't you?" His eyes widen slightly and he leaned back. "What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"O-oh well my fath-"

"Kaoru there you are! I have been looking for you everywhere! Who are you talking to?" Madison turned to look behind her and did a double take. A teenage boy that looked exactly like Kaoru walked up to them and looked down at her. She looked between the two. "Twins?" Kaoru nodded as the other rolled his eyes.

"Madison this is my brother Hikaru, Hikaru this is Madison, and she is our new maid!" Kaoru smiled as Madison bowed slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." She smiled softly as her hands fidget with the hem of the dress. She was unaware that she would be working for twins and she knew that she will get them confused for each other. The two looked at each other and gave her an almost evil smirk. Madison gulped slightly as she watched the two, thinking 'Oh no...'.

"Hey Madison wanna play a game?" They asked.

"Uh... I don't know... I should really start working... I'm sure the others are wondering where I am..." The twins pouted and Madison sighed. "But I guess I could play a quick game..." The twins smiled and pulled out two hats, placing them on their heads then moving around Madison in a circle so she wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

"It's called "Which one is Hikaru!" game, guess right and you can go back to work, guess wrong and you have to let us put you in any cosplay of our choice! Now pick!" The declaimed as they stood in front of her again. Madison gulped again as she pointed at one of the twins, their smirks fell when she picked the right one. "How did you know?" Asked Hikaru as he took off the hat.

"Lucky guess I suppose, now I must leave to find the others so they can tell me what I have to do!" She bowed and quickly made her way to the staffroom, thinking to herself. 'God this is going to be harder then I thought...'. She sighed and opened the door leading to the staffroom. She found the twin maids and they showed her all what she must do. They only ran into the twins once and Madison was so busy paying attention to what they were telling her that she didn't even notice them.

By the end of the day all Madison had to do was finish cleaning up the kitchen and make sure the twins had everything they need before she left for home. She switched into her purple skinny jeans and black top, with a purple jacket over it, before she went up to the twins room. She knocked gently and opened the door, sticking her head inside.

"Hey is there anything you need before I head home?" The twins looked her way and smirked, motioning for her to come into their room. She hesitantly came in and walked close to their shared bed. They both were shirtless and as far as she could tell they both were pants less. Hikaru pulled the covers off of them and Madison quickly covered her eyes, blushing brightly before realizing that they were laughing. She looked up and saw that Kaoru actually did have pants on and Hikaru had Boxers on. She flushed more with embarrassment and quickly left the room and then the mansion. She hurried home and plopped down on her bed once she was there. "This is going to be waaaaay harder then I thought..."


End file.
